Loonatics unleashed: the lost episode
by rainbowcircus
Summary: What if before the show got cancelled there was suppose to be a new member joining the team? Well, this is that story...or episode. Whatever. T for possible cursing also some Tech X Rev every so often. So yea, enjoy. Oh, and OC x OC, both r males so no like no read.
1. the new blue member

Me: I own nothing but my OC, Victor.

The loonatics were enjoying some down time when suddenly alarms went off and Zadavia appeared on their TV screen.

" Loonatics, it seems that the Sagittarius stomper has escaped prison and is recking havoc in the city. Make sure he's stopped and put back in prison. "Said Zadavia

"Sure thing, we'll have him back in his cozy jail cell faster than Rev can run." Replied Ace.

"Good luck, Zadavia out." The TV off by itself.

"You heard her, gang. Let's jet." Said Ace, the team made their way over to the elevator.

-Red triangle-

The loonatic ship landed, most of the people had already fled the area. The hero's got out of the ship and found the Sagittarius stomper ripping open an armored bank truck.

"Well, somebody seems hungry for the green stuff." Said Duck. Everyone got into position.

"Alright, listen up, here's the plan. Slam you-"Suddenly a white wolf in a black hoodie and faded grey jeans ran past them.

"Hey, stomper, didn't anyone ever tell you that too much of something is bad for you? " The wolf said with a smirk.

"Eh? "Stomper turned around with a grin. "Well, lookie here, the puppy dog wanted to play." He started throwing his fists toward the wolf, which in turn dodged each time.

"Hold still, already!" the stomper said with frustration. The wolf gave a small laugh as he dodge another fist.

"Aw, somebody's abit hot tempered. How's about a cool ya down, pal? "Suddenly the wolf's eyes and hands glowed a soft blue; he pointed his hand at the Sagittarius stomper.

"Eh?" suddenly the Sagittarius Stomper was being covered in ice; soon his entire body up to his neck was frozen. Moments later, the police arrived and took him away and the wolf was swarmed with news reporters.

"Say, , what's your name? Are you apart of the loonatics? Are you their new member? "The wolf's ears tilted slightly at the on slaught of questions. He gave a nervous grin.

"Uh, well, no. I'm not a part of the loonatics but I'd like to be, I think it'd be awesome to work with a team instead of just by myself like I normally do and my name's Victor. "Soon, the news reporters and the news vans left, leaving Victor alone, unaware of the loonatics. He shrugged and pulled up his hood then started to walk home.

"Let's give the new guy a ride home, gang. "They nodded to Ace's remark and ran after Victor.

"Hey, Victor, wait up!" Ace called out, Victor turned around.

"Hm? Oh, hey, what's up? It's not every day I meet famous people. "He replied with a small smirk.

"Well, we just wanted to say it was awesome how you handled the Sagittarius stomper like that." Lexi said, with a small blush.

"No big deal seemed kinda fun since things have been so quite lately. "

"So, how's about you join our team? We could use a cool and collected guy like you." Said Ace, the others nodded.

"I think it's a great idea" agreed lexi

"sounds-like-it'd-be-fun" chimed in Rev

"I'm with Rev" replied Tech

" weidwiorrwq" ( welcome to the team ) Slam added.

" I guess you'd be helpful to the team but don't get the idea that you'll be better than me" Duck said while crossing his arms, who got elbowed by Lexi. Victor chuckled.

"Thanks guys but don't I need to take like a test or something to prove that I should be on the team?" Victor asked

" I considered what today was as the test. But is there anything else you can do? "The leader of the loonatics asked

"Well, I'm smarter than a super computer; I have the power over ice and I can create a sonic wave by howling which I call the sonic howl, I know not a very creative name but it's all I could think of. I don't really use it much because it drains my energy; it's more of an emergency power. " The loonatics nodded.

"So you need a lift? " Tech asked, pointed his thumb at the ship.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all, let's go. " Ace replied and they all got into the ship.

-Green triangle-

"So, not to sound pushy but what are your parents like? "Asked Lexi on the way to Victor's house.

"Oh, they're great. They like the idea that I'm helping out the city with my powers. They're professors at Acme Institute. "

"Really? I've never seen any wolves while I was a student there. "Tech replied.

"Oh, that's because they aren't wolves. " Said Victor, leaving the others with ideas on what to his parents actually might be.

**Me: please review!**


	2. meet the family

**Me: I own nothing but my OC, Victor**!

Soon they landed in front of a nice looking two story house. They followed Victor to the front door; he pulled out his keys and opened the door then stepped inside.

"Mom, dad, I'm home and I brought some friends with me." Victor called out, as he and the loonatics walked inside.

"We're in the living room, dear." They went into the living room to see a female coyote sewing a work shirt, a male coyote reading the newspaper and twin teenage male coyotes with the tips of they're hair dyed green and red with sliver hoops in they're ears. The male looked up from his newspaper.

"Hey, Son, saw you on the news, great job handling that villain today. " Victor grinned.

"Thanks Dad." The wolf glanced at the two twin coyotes.

"Hey, Tim, hey, Jim." He said

"Hey "they replied in unison.

"Victor, don't be rude, introduce you friends." Victor rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I don't need any more social skill exorcises, besides, you know who they are, they're the loonatics. The twins know like all of their names and abilities, I'm actually surprised they haven't gotten their friends together and started making a fan club"

"Hey!" The twins exclaimed in unison. His mother gave him a stern look. He sighed.

"This is Ace. "He pointed to the yellow outfitted bunny.

"Glad ta meet ya "

"That's Lexi "he then pointed to the female bunny.

"I love your house. "

"Slam "he gestured to the devil in purple

" fihetieeu? (How's it goin?) "

"Danger Duck, although the group just calls him Duck" he pointed to the show off

"No applause is necessary." Victor and the others rolled they're eyes.

"This is Rev "He pointed to the roadrunner in red.

"hey-nice-to-meet-you-your-son-is-great-on-the-fro nt-lines" then he pointed to Tech.

" and finally, this is Tech."

"Hi, so Victor tells me you work at the Acme Institute." Victor's father put down the paper

"Yes, well-"The twin coyotes soon crowed Tech with all sorts of questions and compliments.

"Hey, Tech, what kind of invention have you been working on recently? " Asked Tim

"Can we see it?" Asked Jim

"Can we help you work on it? " Asked Tim

"Man, you're so cool" they said in unison

"Harold, do something." Said Victor's mother.

"Alright, boys, leave tech alone for abit. Go work on your own invention. "Said Victor's father.

"Fine." They said in unison with a sigh as they went upstairs.

"Sorry about that Tech, the boys can get over zealous about technology. They've been like that since they were kids." Said Victor's mother.

"No problem, so exactly what are they working on? " Asked Tech

"Right now, they're trying to make a molecule reconstructer but they haven't worked out all the bugs yet. I just hope they don't blow up the house. "Chuckled Victor's father.

"Ugh, all this techy talk is making my head hurt. " Duck Mumbled.

"So, who's hungry? " Victor's mother asked.

"My mom likes to make food from scratch sometimes so mostly likely will have pizza or something like that." Victor whispered to the others.

"Awesome, always wanted to watch them make the pizza. " Replied Ace

-Pink triangle-

"Goodnight guys! " Victor called out, the loonatics waved goodbye as they headed towards their ship.

"And remember, we'll be comin buy in a few days to pick you and your things up" Ace called out.

"So start packin team member "Lexi chimed in as they flew off back to HQ. Victor closed the door he was soon crowded by the twins.

"Wow, this is so cool! You're going to a member of the loonatics! "Exclaimed Tim, Jim smirked pulling out his cell.

"Wait, til the guys hear that my big bro's a loonatic "He said as he headed upstairs, already seeing the popularity at school for him grow.

"Alright, alright. Tim, make sure and your brother brush your teeth then go to bed, understood? And no using your cellphones under the sheets, your mom and I'll be checking. If I see so much as a glow underneath your pillow young man, no trip to the science museum of life and technology this weekend" their father said sternly, Tim sighed.

"Yes, dad. You don't need to tell us when to brush our teeth though, we're fourteen already." The red hair dyed coyote replied.

"No, sass. Now bed. "Tim just went upstairs with a sigh

-purple triangle-

"I can't believe it, in a few days, I'll be in the HQ of the loonatics and everything. This is going to be awesome! "Victor said with a grin as he curled up underneath his blue silk quilt and fell asleep.

**Me: Please Review!**


	3. pills, stuffed animals and snooping

**Me: I own nothing but my OC, Victor!**

"Ahh!" Victor jolted up in bed, sweating and panting, his eyes darting around the room nervously. He heard his door creak open, out of fear, his eyes glowed a soft blue as well did his hand and he used his ice power to freeze the intruder to the hall way wall.

"Victor! Get me down from here! "It was Jim. The wolf let out a soft sigh of relief; he got up and went out into the hallway.

"Sorry, Jim, you scared the hell out of me." Victor apologized, the green hair dyed coyote rolled his eyes.

"It's fine. It was mostly my fault, I should've knocked or something especially during one of your nightmares. Maybe you should start taking your meds again." Victor rolls his eyes.

"You sound like mom "Jim chuckled

"Yea, I know. But I'm serious big bro, take them okay? We don't need to go through last month again, not when you're about to officially become a loonatic." The wolf groaned at the mere word 'last month'.

"I remember, I didn't sleep for weeks." Jim nodded.

"That's why you need to take them tonight. Now help me down so I can head back to bed. "Victor strolled over to the bathroom, he yawned.

"I'll go get the hair dryer."

-yellow triangle-

Victor looked around his room. Today was the day he was moving out and moving in with the loonatics. He looked around his room, brown boxes laid on the floor, all his books and posters and things packed away. A blue duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He went over the check list in his head.

"Oh, my meds. " He said to himself as he went to the bathroom, he pulled back the mirror to reveal a shelf with cough and headache medicine, tooth paste, mouth wash and floss as well as other normal things you'd find in a bathroom.

"Where is it, where is it..?" Victor looked around then finally found it. He grabbed the orange glass bottle; he held them in his hand, staring at the orange and yellow pills. He sighed as he put them in his bag.

"I can't believe I have to start taking these again. " He mumbled, walking back into his bedroom. He saw on the floor, half way under his bed was a slightly torn and worn out stuffed cat with green button eyes. He walked over and picked it up.

"Hey Sammy. I almost forgot you. Don't worry bud; you're going to sit with me on the ride to our new place, not with books or a lap top. "He said to the stuffed animal, placing gently inside the duffle bag then zipping it up. He looked around his room then headed out.

Hours later, the loonatics came and picked Victor up then packed his boxes into the ship. He felt tired so just to be safe he went into his duffle bag that he brought with him on the ship, making sure no one was paying attention to him and opened up one of the orange glass bottles and popped an orange and yellow pill into his mouth, swallowing it. Then he zipped up his bag and fell asleep.

-orange triangle-

"Wow, thanks for help setting up my room guys." Victor said, grinning, tail wagging slightly.

"No problem, Vic" Ace replied. "So what color do you want your triangle on ya door? Its gunna be your suit color too, just so ya know."

"Blue. Cause of my ice powers and all. "Ace nodded.

"You got it. Tech, do ya thing. "The leader said, Tech nodded pulling out a see though ipad type of thing, he typed on it then suddenly the grey triangle on the door turned blue. Victor grinned.

"Now, let's go get you your suit. " Tech said, walking away, Ace and Victor following him.

-blue triangle-

Meanwhile, Duck and Lexi snuck into Victor's room.

"Duck, we really shouldn't be in here. I mean we're invading his privacy plus he's new. "Lexi said, despite the fact that she was looking at his bookcase filled with books or holding his rubix cube and other thinking games.

"Relax; he'll never know we're here. Besides, you seem to like him think of this as getting cheat sheets on how to win him over. "Lexi blushed.

"I don't-"Duck noticed the blue duffle bag next to victor's bed.

"Hey, what's in here? " Duck asked, he picked up the duffle bag and put it on the bed.

"Duck, put that back." Lexi said sternly

"Just a quick peek then we'll put it back then leave." Duck reasoned, Lexi sighed.

"Fine, but just a quick peek then we put it back and leave. " Duck zipped open the bag.

**Me: Find out what they find out in the bag, next chapter! Please review!**


	4. inventions,explanations,and apologies

**Me: I own nothing but my OC, Victor!**

Duck and Lexi raised an eyebrow when they looked inside. Duck pulled out the objects inside the bag.

"Aw, how cute. A stuffed cat. "Lexi said with a small smile, holding it gently in her hands. Duck, on the other hand, laughed.

"Oh, jeez, what a baby. Still keeping a toy with him, I bet he sleeps with it." Duck said between laughs. Lexi glared at him.

"Oh, like you don't sleep with something at night. Remember that one time, when you came running out of the living room yelling about hearing growling when it was just your robo monster action figure under your pillow?" Duck stopped laughing.

"Yea, well, that's an action figure. Not some cat made of fluff, cloth and green button eyes." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"I think its sweet he still keeps a stuffed animal from when he was a kid." She defended as she placed the cat back on to the bed.

"Hey, what are these for? " Asked Duck as he grabbed the orange glass bottle of pills. Lexi put down the red worn out book that had 'Grimm fairy tales' written on the cover and looked at the orange glass bottle of pills.

"I dunno. Sugar pills maybe? "

"Would someone really take sugar pills before they sleep? " Duck asked in a sarcastic tone as he pointed to the side label that said 'take before sleeping'

"Well, no but maybe he just as trouble sleeping and these help him out or something." Lexi said, trying to find a good reason why Victor would have these pills, hoping that their team member wasn't crazy. Duck started putting Victors stuff back and then zipped it up and placed the duffle bag on the floor next to the bed then headed towards the door.

"Duck, where are you going? " Lexi asked as Duck started walking out the door.

"To go ask wolfie if he's nuts or not" Duck replied as the door slide behind him. Lexi had nervous worry in her eyes.

"Duck, wait! You can't just ask someone if they're nuts or not! "Lexi called out, running after him.

-green triangle-

"Awesome! Thanks, Tech this is great. "Complimented Victor as he looked at himself in the blue loonatics suit, he felt a sense of pride seeing the blue triangle on him. Tech chuckled.

"No problem, you can help me out on a few inventions if you want." Victor grinned

"Sounds gr-"the door slid open, Duck walked in, Lexi bumped right into him, almost knocking them over.

"Eh, what's up, guys? " Ace asked

"Yea, what's the rush? " Asked Tech. Something didn't feel right to Victor, his ears tilted back slightly.

"_They must've gone into my room and found my pills." _He thought.

"Vic is nuts." Duck stated, pointing at the wolf, who growled. Duck felt slightly nervous.

"I'm not crazy." Victor replied.

"Oh, yea? Then what are these? "Duck quacked out of the room and then reappeared with the bottle of pills.

"Pills? What do ya need them for, Vic? "Ace asked. Victor sighed.

"I'm not crazy, okay? I just take those pills to help with sleeping, I get nightmares. Bad ones, those pills help get rid of them. If I don't take them, the nightmares only get worse and worse until I can't even shut my eyes without seeing something scary. Like last month, I ran out but didn't want to bother my parents about it so I kept quiet about it, after first it was just simple tossing and turning in my bed but then in a matter of a week, I couldn't sleep at all. I think I was so tired that I don't remember how long I was awake for. The twins said I was awake for about 3 weeks, during that time; my ice powers went hay wire. I freezed stuff without meaning to. My parents noticed the freeze obviously so they asked me about my pills. I told them and they got them refilled for me. After a few days of taking them again, I slept better and I actually didn't need to take them for a couple weeks I slept so well but a few nights ago I had a nightmare and when Jim came to check up on me I freezed him to the hallway wall. So he told me just in case the nightmares started up again that I should take the pills again since I'm a part of the loonatics now." The wolf explained, the others nodded.

"So what exactly, do you have nightmares about? " Tech asked, being curious.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Victor replied.

"It's alright, you don't have to. Although Duck and Lexi should know better than ta go into other peoples rooms without their permission. " Ace said, giving a stern look to the orange and pink team members. They had guilty looks on their faces.

"Sorry, Victor, sorry Ace." They said in unison. Victor sighed.

"It's fine just put them back. What else did you snoop though? "

"We went through your duffle bag mostly; by the way can I borrow that book? Grimm something tales? It looks good." Victor chuckled slightly.

"You mean Grimm fairy tales, Lexi? Yea you can borrow it. "Victor answered.

-yellow triangle-

Weeks had gone by, Victor went on various missions with the rest of the team and had been a great help. He'd been taking his pills and in a matter of time, he was starting to run low.

"Better fill up again soon. " He mumbled, rattling the last five pills in the orange glass bottle.

"Guys, come here, I want to show something I've been working on." Tech called out. Vic put down the bottle and met up with the others in Tech's lab.

"So whatcha been workin' on, Tech? "Ace asked.

"It's gotta be something cool, he's been in here for weeks practically." Lexi commented. Tech showed then a grey bandana.

"A grey bandana? Wow, Tech, your invention sure is complicated, however will I be able to figure out how it works "Duck said sarcastically, Tech gave him an annoyed look.

"I call it, the dream receiver 4000. You place it on someone's head, the bandana will change to that person's signature color and we'll be able to see their dreams on the screen here. "He pointed to the flat screen above them.

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy? " Lexi asked

"If we see anything we're not supposed to we can just turn off the tv." Duck replied

"Right, so who wants to be first to volunteer? " Tech asked, nobody spoke up or raised their hand.

"Okay, last person to say 'not it 'has to wear it tonight when they go to bed." Everybody nodded.

"Okay, go! "

"Not-it!" Rev said

"Not it" said Ace

"Not it" chimed in Lexi

"hjertre ( not it) " said Slam

"Not it!" exclaimed Duck

"Not it" said Tech

"Not...it" Replied Victor, he sighed.

"Put the stupid thing on me, tech." He mumbled.

"Don't worry. You've been taking your pills right? No nightmares, you'll be fine." Tech reasoned as he tied the grey bandanna on to Victor's head. It turned blue.

Hours later, after everyone ate dinner had a desert of milk and chocolate chip cookies, everyone was in bed sleeping, all except for Victor and Tech, who was in the bathroom, getting ready to take his pill before heading off to bed himself but he was having trouble with the cap while Tech was in the lab working on broken invention.

"Ugh, stupid cap" he growled, finally the cap popped off and fell to the floor, skittering across it. The pills flew through the air, Victor's eyes widened as it seemed to be in slow motion as three of his pills fell into the toilet, starting to dissolve rather quickly, and the other two fell down the shower drain. Vic had to calm himself before he had freaked out.

" calm down, just calm down. You've been taking your pills. You should be fine if you miss one night. " He reassured himself as he walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light. He went to his room and when the door slide behind him, he grabbed Sammy and slide into his blue silk quilt and fell asleep. Moments later he started to toss and turn in his bed.

-red triangle-

The alarms within the lab beeped and Tech looked up from his invention to look at the flat screen tv. He gasped softly, eyes widening.

" no wonder he wouldn't tell us. I have to wake up the others. They gotta see this." He got up from his seat and ran out the door

**Me: please review!**


	5. the nightmare channel & hot showers

**Me: I own nothing but my OC, Victor. **

Soon the rest of the team back with Tech to the Lab, looking at the tv.

"Okay, you brought us here to watch snow? " Duck asked, rubbing his eyes then crossing his arms, looking at the static of tv.

"No. just give it a second." Tech replied then a moment later the static cleared.

There was a old looking house, it was thundering and lightning. The scene changed, it showed the inside of the house, in a bed room. Screams were heard off camera, a little wolf woke up scared and trembling, he heard the sounds of people begging for help then the wet sound of bones breaking and skin tearing. He ran out of the house, only to fall into total darkness, he fell to the ground, he was suddenly Victor. Victor got up, looking around with nervous eyes; suddenly he heard voices all around him.

"He's nothing but a vicious beast"

"He'll tear you to shreds once you fall asleep, Sam."

"You should've gone out with another cat instead of that flea bitten dog."

Victor felt angry, he growled at the voices.

"Shut up. None of that's true. Sam was happy with me. "He growled, teeth bared.

"If it weren't for those coyotes who adopted him I bet he'd be on the streets, wreaking havoc. "

Victor growled again.

"Shut up! "He shouted, suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest and he fell to his knees.

"h-huh? " He looked down; something seemed to be moving inside of him. The team member's eyes widened. A black wolf erupted from his chest and snarled at him, foam dripping from his muzzle. The wolf had no eyes, just pure whiteness. Victor's eyes widened, he stumbled back and it felt like he was falling off the edge of a cliff, as Victor fell the black wolf slithered out of his chest like a snake then it vanished. Victor landed on the floor with a thud and a soft groan; he sat up, only to be pushed down by the foot of a lean black cat with a sneer on his face and a spark in his emerald green eyes.

"Who's that? " Duck asked

"I don't know." Tech replied, Lexi took a good look at the cat.

"Wait, that kind of looks like Victor's stuffed animal." Lexi said, pointing at the screen.

"Now that you mention it, yea, he kind of does." Duck agreed.

They returned their attention back to the screen. The cat was grinning down at Victor but Victor wasn't smiling at all, tears started to form in the blue loonatic's eyes.

" S-Sam, why are you acting like this? Why aren't you happy to see me, ever since you moved away I tried my hardest looking for you" The wolf said to the cat with pleading eyes. The cat rolled his eyes.

"I guess my parents were right, guess I should've got out with a cat instead of a sappy beast like you." The cat said with disgust, looking down at the wolf. He took his foot off of Victor's chest only to kick in him the side. Victor grunted.

"Pathetic dog." He mumbled. Victor stood up.

"Stop it, you know this isn't the real you. It's just your parents talking." Victor tried to reason with the cat.

"Oh, no, that's not it at all. I'm your doubts and fears; I've simply taken the form of Sam because that's what you're most afraid of." the wolf snorted.

"I'm not afraid of Sam." The black cat chuckled.

"I know that. But you're losing him, of never being able to find him or that perhaps that once you do find him, his parents have brain washed his skull so bad he won't be able to stand the mere sight of you. He might call you a mongrel or a vicious beast that can't be trusted alone with an innocent small creature. Like a kitten, perhaps. "Sam explained. Victor growled.

"I'm not a beast! I'm not a mongrel! "He shouted as he charged at Sam. Suddenly everything turned red.

"w-what happened?" Lexi asked

"Is there something, wrong with the screen, Tech? " Tech looked everything over.

"No, everything seems to fine." Tech replied, suddenly the red faded away, the image was blurry and swayed slightly, then it came into focus. The team's eyes widened.

Victor was covered in blood, sobbing and hyperventilating but that cat was nowhere to be found, but there where bloody drag marks that went into the darkness.

"Sam…Sam….Sam…" The wolf whispered in hushed breathes as he laid down and curled up, holding his tail close to him. The tv screen faded to black then became static.

"I-is it finally over? " Duck asked, shaking slightly.

"I think so..." Tech replied.

"Victor-must-be-awake-then-if-the-tv-is-turned-off -now." Rev said, suddenly they heard the bathroom door swing open shortly followed by the sound off puking. Soon after they heard the shower turn on. Then the sound of hard scrubbing.

"Poor guy…" Lexi mumbled sadly. "I couldn't imagine going through that."

"And-the-only-way-to-get-rid-of-them-is-those-pill s-every-night…" Rev said.

"Tech isn't there something you could do so he doesn't have to go through that? " Ace asked.

"Yea, I mean what if he forgets to take a pill or something? " Duck asked. Tech thought for a moment.

"Hm, well, I guess I could make a serum that could be either taken as a drink or a shot that would last longer than the pills so he wouldn't have to take it so often and still keep the nightmares away from his mind." Tech replied.

" right then. Tech, tomorrow you start makin a serum for Victor. Everyone, back to bed." Said Ace, Tech nodded.

" but-what-about-Victor?" Rev asked, concerned for the new team member

" mostly likely he won't be sleeping tonight. So each of us will check up on him every so often." Ace said, everyone nodded,then went back to bed.

**Me: please Review!**


	6. play dates, black cats & blue buttons

**Me: I own nothing but my OCs, Victor & Sam, who's the black cat. **

The next morning, everyone went out to the dining room, yawning and rubbing their eyes all except for Victor who was trying to stay awake.

"Here, Vic, drink this." Ace said with a yawn, handing the wolf a cup of coffee. The wolf took the cup, sniffing its contents, he cringed. He added sugar then some cream.

"Dad loves black coffee, me not so much." He mumbled then yawned soon taking a sip of the bitter sweet liquid. Soon, a monitor came on. It was Zadavia.

"Loonatics, there seems to be a Technical Tyrant roaming the streets that is looking for you." Zadavia said, the screen switched over to a thin man with a maniacal arm, he held a device that seemed to be a fusion of a scanner gun and an ipod touch. The other hand held a ray gun; he was firing at random people but never hitting them.

"loonatics, come out and play! " he shouted with an evil grin. The screen switched back to Zadavia.

"Hurry, Loonatics. Before an innocent people get hurt. Zadavia, out." The screen turned off.

"Vic, you up for a little play date?" Ace asked as Victor was finishing his coffee. Victor grinned.

"Of course, I love meeting new people." Ace smirked.

"Right then. Loonatics, let's Jet."

-yellow triangle-

They arrived at the scene in a matter of moments. The thin man turned to them and grinned.

"Oh good. My items for my experiment are here, but of course I won't need all of you." Ace raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, whacha got there, doc?" The yellow rabbit asked.

"This device I created is called the power scanner 300. It works like this." Suddenly, he pressed a button on the device and he scanned Tech, Lexi, and Rev. He turned the screen toward them, it showed the team members power titles and details.

"So, what? It just tells you about our powers? "Duck asked, somewhat interested but not really caring. The villain grinned.

"You could say that. Now, if you excuse me. I must be going I have worked to do." The thin man replied then pressed a button on his belt and he vanished.

"Well, that was boring." Duck replied.

"I was looking forward to stretching my limbs." Victor said with a small smirk.

"Alright team. Let's head back to HQ. Tech, you figure out if that wacko did anything to your powers with that scanner of his. Victor, how's about you and me have a sparring session? "Victor grinned.

"Sounds great."

-green triangle-

Victor and Ace were panting. They had just finished their third match, Ace won the first, victor won the second, and they tied at the third.

"One more round? " Victor asked between pants, Ace nodded. They were about to spar when Lexi came into the room, they stopped and turned to her.

"So what happened? " Victor asked

"Did he do something to your powers or take them away? " Ace asked, the pink bunny shook her head.

"No, we're fine. We still have our powers, they still work the same. "Lexi replied. The boys raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe all it did was just tell him what they're powers are." Victor said, Ace shrugged.

-purple triangle-

The lean black cat was struggling against the restraints; he was strapped down to the cold metal table. He glared at the thin man.

"Well, kitty cat, ready to have powers far greater than your own? " He asked with a chuckle.

"No, and who hell are you? Why pick me? "The cat asked.

"I am professor Rechi. Well, I was a professor until the Acme Institution broad thought, I was unfit to teach, said I was crazy. Well, no more. I made this device that can scan any animal's ability and pick which ones I want to use; it's not like that one young man's power…swifer, was it? I don't take powers; I simply copy them down to the very last detail. But anyway, this requires a test subject which will be you. After all, cats are great hunters. Just think of this as a gift." The thin man explained, he started tapping on the screen of the power scanner 300. The cat hissed at the man, who chuckled.

"Still have so old ways in you I see. Anyway, I've added in abilities that no one has." The cat felt slightly curious.

"You can just type in powers and the person or animal will get the power you typed in? "He asked, ears twitching with curiosity.

"That's right, now, hold still. This will hurt for a second but it will hurt a lot." The professor shot the gun at the cat, who cried out in pain, the gun stopped firing and the pain went away but his head spun and his stomach felt uneasy, he soon passed out, his head resting on the table. He woke up hours later, with his back pack next to him in the streets with a metal bracelet around his wrist and a note in his pocket. He read it.

"Have fun, kitty. But be careful, I'll be watching you. Once bad move and you get a shock- "Suddenly, the paper fell right through his hand. He raised an eyebrow. He looked at himself in a broken mirror then focused hard. His eyes glowed bright emerald green then his hand went right through the mirror. He gasped and pulled his hand back, then grinned.

"I have super powers!" he quickly used his powers to have his wrist go right though the bracelet and tossed it in a nearby trash can, he dashed off, leaving green flames behind him while laughing. He Skidded to a stop then looked around; He noticed he was in front of a hotel/mall. He yawned.

"Man, am I tired…" He mumbled. He glanced down at his old faded worn out jeans, with scuffed up sneakers and white tank top that had a hole in it.

"I could use a bed and a new outfit." He said with another yawn as he strolled into the hotel/mall. After buying himself some dinner at the malls food court then a new outfit. Next he went to the hotel part of the building and bought himself a decent room. He placed his bag against the bed, slipped off his old clothes then climbed into bed, lying his head against the cool pillow. A moment later, he woke up, ears twitching. He went into his bag and pulled out a slightly scruffy looking white wolf stuffed animal with blue button eyes.

"Vic, I almost forgot about you." He said to the stuffed wolf, holding it close to him. He then laid back with the toy in his arms, snuggling with it before giving a soft sigh and falling asleep.

**Me: Please Review!**


	7. Teammember flirtation & an afternoon nap

**Me: I own nothing but my OCs, Victor and Sam.**

Sam woke up the next morning with a yawn and stretched. He climbed out of bed and took a hot shower, he purred at the hot water soaking his fur, he washed then rinsed off; after he turned off the water and dried off, he slipped on his new clothes and shoes then brushed his teeth. He packed up his things and gave the toy wolf a soft peck on the nose before placing it inside his bag. He looked at himself in the mirror. Sam was wearing a loose green tank top with grey skinny jeans and black converse. He glanced at the accessories he bought which were a loose black skully with grey strips and a green choker with a sliver bell. He decided to wear the choker and placed the skully into his bag. He yawned once more then headed out of the hotel/mall and walked around the city, his black back pack loosely hanging from his shoulder. He suddenly he bumped into someone; he fell on his butt, his bag sliding down his arm. The cat looked up to see one of the loonatics, the yellow bunny.

"Ah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Sam apologized, ears tilted back slightly. Ace helped him up; Sam stood up and slung the bag back over his shoulder.

"_Wait….he looks familiar."_ Thought Ace but he couldn't remember where he'd seen the cat before.

"Eh, no problem. Things happen, I'm Ace. "Sam smiled softly

"Oh, I know who you are now; you're the leader of the loonatics. I'm Sam." Ace nodded then his eyes widened ever so slightly that Sam didn't even notice.

"Wait, do you wouldn't happen to know a white wolf, would ya?" Ace asked, Sam eyes seemed sad but his smile still stayed.

"I used to" Sam replied

"When I was about 16, he was awesome. He was so nice and protective of me; we dated for quite a while. We even bought each other stuffed animals once. My parents were high class, they didn't approve of him, and they called him mean things and threatened to call the cops on him a few times just because he was seeing me at night. Then after spending a night at the park with him and I snuck back home and my parents caught me climbing in through the window. They told me I hoped I enjoyed myself cause that would be the last time I saw him, the very next day we moved out and I never saw him again."

"Did you ever try going back to look for him? " Ace asked, Sam nodded.

"I tried, but my parents would catch me since our house was installed with security cameras that my dad checked constantly. I was so fed up with everything, with them, the new neighborhood, the house, the school. I couldn't take it, so I hacked into dad's computer system late one night and knocked out the cameras, brought what could fit in my bag and took off, never looking back and I ended up here." Ace nodded.

"Well, why don't you come with me back to HQ, I think there's someone waitin' for ya." The Cat followed Ace.

-red triangle-

Tech was working on a serum, mixing a red chemical with a yellow chemical when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, he chuckled softly.

"Rev, you know I told you to be careful when I'm messing with chemicals." Tech felt the bird tighten his grip only slightly.

"yea-i-know-but-i-wanted-to-see-how-victor's-medic ine-was-coming-along." The red member replied, resting his chin on the coyotes shoulder for a second as Tech grabbed another chemical and poured it in.

"It's coming along fine. I'm almost finished. How is he anyway? "Rev grinned slightly.

"he-accidently-freezed-duck-and-slam-to- the-living-room-wall" Tech chuckled but he had slight worry in his eyes.

"It's getting that bad huh? Well, better get to it then." He gave a soft sigh

"Don't-sweat-it, Tech. you'll-have-this-done-in-no-time." The bird reassured, giving him a small kiss on the cheek then pulled away. The coyote blushed.

"I'll-see-you-tonight-when-everyone-is-asleep" The red member winked then ran off. The coyote blushed more than gulped, shook his head and returned to his work.

-green triangle-

Victor yawned; he'd recently bought some book called Prisoner B-3087 at the downtown book store. He found the book quite interesting but he felt so tired. The wolf put down his book and went to the living room to see the others watching TV.

"Hey, Vic, how you feelin?" Lexi asked

"Like I could sleep through the end of the world." He replied with another yawn.

"That tired, huh? Well, I'm sure Tech is just finishing up the last bits of the serum or whatever "Duck tried to reassure. Victor yawned once more then nodded.

"I guess. "He mumbled, rubbing his eyes, trying not to fall asleep. Just then the doors slide open, it was Tech, holding a glass filled with a strange liquid, it was hot pink with swirls of orange and it was fizzing.

"What is that? Some sorta new soda? "Duck asked

"No-i-bet-it's-Victor's-serum-right, Tech? " Rev questioned, the green member nodded and walked over to Victor then handed him the glass.

"Drink this and no more nightmares for quite a while." Victor smelled the liquid, it smelled kinda good, like orange soda with abit of a bite to it.

"When do I gotta take this again?" Victor asked.

"In about six weeks from now." Victor nodded, and then guzzled down the concoction. It tasted like orange soda but went down alittle thick like a shake. Once finished, He wiped his mouth (or muzzle, I guess?) then put the container in the sink, feeling extremely tired.

"I'm going to go to bed, guys." He said with a yawn.

"Bed? But it's only 3 in the after-ow!" Duck got elbowed in the ribs by Rev.

"I mean, uh, sleep well. " Duck said quickly. Victor was too tired to say anything and went to his room, he grabbed his stuffed cat and slid underneath the covers then fell asleep.

Me: Please review!


End file.
